3 Alone
by JadeAlyss
Summary: Jade and Alyss are sucked into an alternate universe and have to find out if they got what it takes to survive. But not to win because here, winning means death. The Guardian Games have begun!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS SO THIS IS JADE I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. GOT BIG PLANS FOR THIS STORY! R&R! THANKS GUYS!  
**

**Chapter 1: Either Me or the Cashier is Insane**

It all began one day when I was just sitting in my room texting my friend, Alyss. Not about nails, or boys, or whatever teenage stereotypical things you can think of. No, we were talking about video games. At the moment we were arguing about which Fire Emblem game is the best.

"I am telling you Jade," she texted "Shadow Dragon is _so_ much better than Awakening!" I sighed, finally surrendered defeat, and turned off my phone. Yes, while this text is not exactly stereotypicalit is still at least a 5 on the normal scale. Little did I know that my life was about to dip into negative numbers. But more on that later.

Alyss and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. We always hung out when we were little (our moms were friends from college) but we really clicked together when we realized we had the same feeling of adventure. Not satisfied with the day-to-day routines of this world we both wanted more. We both wanted something more in our future than sitting behind a desk. I'll just say it, as embarrassing as it is, we wanted to be spies or bounty hunters or bird hybrids to be honest. We were stupid and naïve enough to accept almost anything.

Now, I know you are thinking one of two things.

If you are normal: _RING RING HELLO THIS IS REALITY PICK UP THE PHONE!_

But, if you are more like us then your thoughts are probably closer to: _Are they spies now? How can I contact them? _My advice for the second group of people: be careful what you wish for.

While I waited for my dream to come true, I took up art. Anime was my specialty, but I honestly would draw just about anything. And this is where our story really starts, in an art store in Nowhere, USA. I was just looking around, you know- browsing, when I saw a beautiful painting on display in the corner. I walked over slowly, stepping quietly, barely breathing, not wanting to break the spell. To this day I wish I had never noticed that painting, and you'll see why soon.

Well, anyway, the painting was the single most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It showed a planet covered in forests, deserts, lakes, mountains, it was amazing. So real, I felt like I was there! I wanted to be in that magical place, I wanted it more then I have ever wanted anything in my life. I stared at it for a minute, then I made a decision that, although I didn't know it, would change my life forever. I needed that painting. I stared a little longer then left to find a cashier.

I finally found a middle aged man and (after waiting for what felt like ever while he helped an old lady pick out yarn) eventually forced him over to the painting.

"How much is this painting?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, you mean that canvas," he replied. "That will be $20."

Now I don't know how familiar you are with art lingo, but a canvas is blank, not painted. He was obviously a total art amateur so I tried to correct him in a polite way (which was a serious effort for my normally sarcastic self.)

"Um, you mean painting," I laughed awkwardly.

"Sweetheart," he replied "That canvas is as blank as can be." He winked at me like I was being cute. Now I am not gonna lie, at this point I was kinda freaking out. He was obviously very positive that there was nothing on that canvas. One of us is probably going crazy, and honestly I wouldn't be surprised if it was me.

Now, please pause here and examine my situation. I was looking for an adventure and this was obviously NOT normal. Well my naïve brain found this fascinating. So, I bought it anyways.

And in doing so, quiet unwillingly, sealed my fate.

**WELL DO YOU LOVE IT? HATE IT? LET ME KNOW HOPE YOU GUTS ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE (sorry it was short but I really wanted to get it posted)**

**JADE OUT :•)**

**TOTAL RANDOMNESS!  
Life is a cornucopia of disturbing concepts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY SO GET READY FOR CHAPTER 2! THANKS FOR READING GUYS! (I realize while my chapters are not that funny, my chapter names are pretty funny/ironic) Shout out to Turquoise! Thanks for the review!  
**

**Chapter 2: Fun Times With my Bestie**

After we bought our stuff I was pretty eager to get home and check out the painting more. I hurriedly climbed into the car, careful not to jostle the painting too much. I guess I was fidgeting on the drive home because my mom asked if I needed to go to the bathroom.

"Huh?" I responded, "Oh, right, I'm fine, just excited about my new art stuff!" I decided to take a chance, I pulled my painting (or excuse me, "canvas") out of the plastic bag and showed it to my mom.

"Isn't this just the most beautiful thing ever?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"Oh sure," my mom replied, "Blank canvases are great." I guess we all know where I got my sarcasm gene from. Well this decides it. I am most definitely insane.

So, I took the only course of action I could think of.

I called Alyss.

"Hey, Alyss, you need to come over, like, _right now!"_

I must have sounded anxious because she replied, "I'll be there in 5 minutes." And, true to her word, she arrived at my house 5 minutes and 38 seconds later. Not that I was counting. Anyways, I led her to my room, desperately hoping she would be able to see the painting, too. I had laid it out on my bed, ready for the moment of truth.

She walked in and gasped, "Jade, did you paint that?!"

"Shhhh!" I replied. "No, I didn't paint it, I bought it, but get this: no one see it but us!"

"Isn't that cool?" I added after a pause. (Because, to be honest, it sounded weird just letting it out.)

"Uh huh," she said, then crossed her arms and smirked.

"No, I mean it, go ask anyone in my house they won't be able to see it!" I must have sounded desperate because she looked at me funny and replied

"Jade, you expect me to believe that this is invisible to everyone but us?" _Well, when you put it like that..._

"Alyss, please, you gotta believe me..." I trailed off and we sat in silence- me staring at Alyss, Alyss staring at the painting. Suddenly she shrieked.

"What is it?" I asked my eyes wide (Alyss is not a shrieking kinda girl.)

"The...the painting," she stuttered, "I think it... it just moved!" She took a deep calming breath. "You see that bird over there?" I looked closer. The painting didn't move. I held my breath, waiting. Then the impossible happened (for like the third time today), and the bird took a little step. We stared at each other in amazement. It seemed adventure had found us at last.

"Well," I said "What do we do with it?" That sobered our excitement, so what we have a moving painting that only we could see. _Whoop dee doo. _Is this the end of our dreams of excitement and danger? Almost as if the universe had heard my question, I was suddenly thrown off my feet and into the air. The walls getting closer, then farther away again. Everything was spinning. Then something struck my head and everything went black.

**WELL A LITTLE SUSPENSE WA HA HA! ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**JADE OUT**

**TOTAL RANDOMNESS!  
My favorite line from Harry potter is when Ron leaves Hermione and Harry. Then when he wants to go back the deluminator leads him there and he tells Harry "Dumbledore must have known I would abandon my friends" and then Harry says "No he knew you would always want to come back" Because that's what makes a good friend, someone who no matter what you say or do will always want to come back.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO YOU ARE PROBABLY WONDERING WHERE VIDEO GAMES COME INTO ALL THIS. WELL PREPARE FOR AWESOME BECAUSE WE WILL NOW BE NARRATING THROUGH YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS! WELL, THEY'RE MY FAVORITES ANYWAY.**

**Chapter 3: I Was the Nicest Person Ever 'Til They Came and Ruined my Life Part 1 (Like the Emperor's New Groove reference? If you have never seen that movie stop reading right now and go watch it. I. MEAN. IT.)**

**_Link_**

The sky was blue, there was no dark lord to kill, and Zelda was right here next to me. I couldn't imagine a more perfect day. So,

of course it was ruined.

We were having a picnic in the forests of Hyrule, the trees green and beautiful. I smiled at Zelda, who was laying on the blanket with her eyes closed and her mouth slightly turned up in a smile. I was perfectly content with the world.

Suddenly her eyes flew open. "Link, something's wrong!" I glanced around.

Seeing nothing I turned to respond, "I don't see any... ZELDA, LOOK OUT!" The trees were falling all around and the ground was shaking. The wind started blowing and the earth shook. I reached for Zelda's hand, seeing her terrified look that mirrored my own. I closed my eyes not knowing what they would see when I next opened them. I wondered if I would ever have that chance.

**_Samus_**

"That's it, put your hands up nice and slow," I said quietly to the man standing across the bar. He shakily rose his hands, not sure what to make of the situation. I watched him glance slightly to the left, his brain calculating possible escapes.

"Don't even think about it," I sang, smirking at his discomfort.

"Just come clean and this will be easy... For me, anyway." I laughed grimly. Then, without warning, the ship lurched underneath my feet. I would have fallen if not for the table next to me. A little unnerved I turned back to the man who's face had become at least 3 shades lighter.

"Hey I... I don't know what kinda cute game you think you're playin' boy, but I promise you-" My cursing was cut off by another lurch from the ship, then another. The whole ship was spinning and the wind was blowing. The part of my brain that was still functioning questioned the presence of wind on a ship, till my head slammed into the bar with a smack and my confusion made way for darkness.

**_Marth_**

I sighed. _This __has got to be the most boring week of my life. _First, I spent almost 3 whole days with my annoying cousin, then I had to conduct negotiations for a new contract which frustrated me beyond belief. But today had to be the worst of all because today, I have nothing to do.

There was no one for me to share my boredom with because they were all home for the independence celebrations. So I just sat under a tree enjoying the warm breeze. Well at least I was till the ground started shaking. The once gentle breeze was roaring in my ears, I tried to run only to trip and fall over a fallen branch. I curled into a fetal position and laid there wondering what I had done to deserve this.

**YA SO THIS IS NOT MY BEST CHAPTER SORRY GUYS I KINDA HAVE WRITERS BLOCK BUT I WANTED TO GET THIS POSTED SO YA PREPARE FOR AWESOMENESS NEXT WEEK AND THANK YOU!**

**JADE OUT**

**TOTAL RANDOMNESS!  
The best name smush evveeerrrrrr! Is Kirbilypuff (Kirby x Jiggilypuff)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Chapter 4: I Was the Nicest Person Ever 'Til They Came and ruined my Life Part 2  
**

**_Blaze_**

_Today is shaping up to be a very good day, _thought Blaze to herself. Sonic had promised to call before the sun set and she was excited to talk to the blue hedgehog once again. They were lucky that Tails could rig up a inter-dimension communication system. Blaze tapped her claws impatiently. _Why hasn't he called yet?_

Suddenly Blaze felt a tremor run through the earth.

"The Sol Emeralds!" she said aloud. The cat ran to the cave where she kept the precious gems. The shaking was getting worse. She stumbled, and found that she couldn't get back up. Her last coherent thought was wondering if this was why Sonic hadn't called.

**_Sonic_**

"Hurry up," called Tails, "If you wanna call Blaze before the interference from the sunset occurs, then…"

Sonic sighed, "Don't worry, I'm coming!" Truth to be told, the blue hedgehog was barely containing his excitement about speaking to his friend again. Sonic rushed into his house. In his haste, he tripped over the front step and hit the floor. Hard. It was then he noticed the that the floor was quaking.

Sonic tried to get up, but it felt like an invisible force was pushing him to the ground. He turned to Tails, who (quite strangely) wasn't moving. He wasn't moving at all, just standing, his face frozen in a smirk. What was happening?! As the world slowly turned dark, he silently prayed that Blaze at least was still okay.

**_Roy_**

"RIGHT, LEFT, AND JAB!" The drill master called out commands while Roy swung the Sword of Seals to match them. When he had finished, Roy slumped against the wall in exhaustion.

"Can we take a break now?" The 15 year old walked out, not waiting for an answer.  
Roy walked through the grass till he reached the gardens. He sat down and placed his head in his hands. What was the point of all this training?! The land was peaceful and Roy _HATED_ practicing! All he really wanted was a friend. Someone who would always be around when he needed her. And maybe, someday they could live out their life together, happy. He growled in frustration. He was surrounded by plenty of girls, but none of them seemed right for him. _I'll find her someday, _he promised himself.

He sighed and slowly headed back to the sparing hall. Roy glanced to the sky, feeling the wind pick up. The wind kept gathering speed, swirling around and around him. He tried to run- only to fall to the ground. Then everything turned black.

**SO CRAPPY CHAPPY REALLY SORRY BUT I WAS SOOOOO BUSY THIS WEEK. I PROMISE BETTER NEXT WEEK!**

**Total Randomness!  
_I'm in Love With an Ostrich_ is an actual song! What is the world coming to?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: We Have Arrived**

**_Jade_**

My first sensation was that my head was pounding. It felt like a thousand hammers smacking the inside of my skull. I slowly sat up, groaning all the while. I opened my eyes to look around. We were surrounded by trees but I could see that a little ways off there was a large area of sand. Possibly some sort of desert.

_Where am I? _Suddenly it all came back, the painting, the Earth shaking, Alyss… _Where is she? _

"Alyss?" I called quietly.

"Yeah I'm here, wherever here is." she replied. This did raise a question: _where are we? _I stood up then moved to help my friend. When we were both on our feet, I went to find some water to splash my face with. I could faintly hear a stream somewhere nearby. When we arrived, I went down to feel the water only to realize that I was not wearing my normal clothes.

I had a dark green shirt with sleeves that fell just past my wrists. My pants were soft, brown, leather leggings. The look was finished with lace up boots. A quick told me Alyss was wearing the same. This heightened my curiosity to a new level. I was anxious to get my questions answered, so we quickly finished up and started walking in the direction of the desert. Alyss took the lead while I fell back. It was then I noticed the note.

"Hey Alyss?" I asked, "What's that in your pocket?"

"What do you mean? There's nothing in my…" she trailed off as she realized that there indeed was something in her pocket. Her fingers trembled as she removed the paper. She took a deep breath and began to read aloud: "The Guardian Games have begun. Eight of you are here. If you all make it to the center of the Games before the sun sets on the tenth day, the heroes shall return. -The Guardian."

We sat for a while till at last Alyss broke the silence. "So… what do we do?" she asked softly. I had been pondering that myself and had come to a decision.

I stood up as I replied, "I guess we head to the center," as if it was just that simple. Which of course, it wasn't. In the end, we decided to keep heading in the direction of the desert. After a good hour of walking, Alyss abruptly stopped.

"Look!" She exclaimed, and pointed. I followed her arm to realize she was pointing at a red line drawn in the ground. It seemed to separate the forest from the desert. But that was not what Alyss was so excited about, what she was excited about were little arrows following the track of the line, pointing north.

"This might be easier then we thought!" I commented. Then turned and started walking in the direction the arrows indicated, there was no time to waste! Alyss hesitated then followed. And so we were off. Where we were going? Not sure. What the heck was going on? Even less sure. But the world felt brighter with a plan. So we kept moving forward.

**o_0 HEY GUYS SO AT SOME POINT MY CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER I SWEAR. SO YEAH HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND I WILL BE BACK NEXT WEEK! JADE OUT **

**Total Randomness! You guys should all go read Awkward Zombie comics like right now. **

**OOPS NOT RANDOM**


	6. Chapter 6

Roy

When I woke up I was laying in sand. Hot dry sand that seemed to be sucking the moisture out of everything, including me. I gathered up my energy and sat up to look around. All I could see was sand, and a forest that was looked no more then a mile to my right. There was not a person in sight and I am completely alone. Struck with this discovery, he began to wonder where he was and why wasn't anyone else here. Now Roy had been surrounded by people his entire life. From the time he was a baby he was always with his family or sometimes friends. The sense of loneliness was completely new to him. And he did not like it. He did not like the emptiness that filled him or the desire for companionship that ate at him like fire. The sun had made Roy delusional so, not quite sure where he was going, he stumbled to the forest border, then broke down and began to cry. He cried and cried till at last he couldn't cry anymore. He laid where he was and waited. And waited and waited…

Jade

After walking a few hours, we decided to take a rest and ponder what was happening here. When we heard a stream, we stopped there and took a break. Alyss and I plopped down on rocks, thoroughly exhausted. (We pretty much just play video games, read, and draw. We're not very…physical) As we rested we, quite unfortunately, had time to think. Alyss sighed, then spoke, "Jade what are we gonna do?" She stood up and walked over to my side and continued speaking, "We can't just stay here, how will we get back because if I was not sure earlier then I am now." "Alyss stop." I interrupted. "No I will go on!" She said now sounding angry, "We are not on Earth anymore!"

Even though I was already quite sure of this, it still hurt to have it out in the open. I looked up at Alyss, the anger had drained from her face and all that was left was a slight regret. "I'm sorry, I just…" Alyss faltered. I shrugged it off "Let's just keep going okay?" So we began to walk again, following the red line north again. It only took a few minutes before we ran into him. Him being someone with red hair. Like, serious red hair. It looked natural, which I found kinda strange, but then again it's not like anything had been not strange lately. Anyway he was laying in a fetal position apparently asleep. I am not gonna lie, he was pretty cute. He had his eyes… wait a second, "Alyss does he look familiar to you?" I questioned. She looked at me quizzically, "No not really, except the hair, and the… face, Jade this is impossible!" And yet it was happening, because he was Roy, like Fire Emblem Roy.

This is even weirder then I thought. "Let's wake him up," I decided. So then I nudged him with my foot. Except when I say nudged I mean kicked. So yeah I'm a jerk what's new. Fully awake, he went to grab his sword. Only it wasn't there. So if I had been an actual attacker, he would have died. Basically, I JUST BEAT A LEGENDARY HERO! EAT IT! But in all seriousness I was a little worried. I was a little worried because what would Roy say? I can only hope he has some answers.

AS YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED THIS IS NOT MONDAY. WELL SORRY IM LATE BUT IN ALL TECHNICALITY I DID UPDATE SIMPLE POEMS DOES THAT COUNT? SO YEAH GO CHECK IT OUT AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! THANKS 106 PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ THIS! PLEASE REVIEW!

JADE OUT

Total Randomness! At the end of Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon, Marth marries Shiida. Unless she "happens" to die. Heh heh heh.


	7. Chapter 7

Roy

When I awoke, there was some strange girl who looked like she was trying to drop kick me. Not my favorite wake up call. I reached for the legendary Sword of Seals. Except it was gone. This could be a problem. I was about to knock her out with some quick punches till I noticed the slight smile on her face. So I decided to wait a minute before, you know, killing her. I held up my hands in surrender and (thankfully) she stopped trying to send me into orbit.

"Look I don't want any trouble, I just want to know where I am!" I could see her face fall at that. "You mean you don't know either?" she asked. I shrugged, "I'm sorry, I just woke up here a little while ago." She walked over to the nearest rock and sat down. She put her face in her hands and used some very unladylike words. Then she stood back up and said, "I guess you already found the note." Wait a second, now I'm confused. "What note?" She sighed, "Check your back pocket." I did so, and found nothing. "I don't get it." I commented. "Wait," her eyes were wide now, "You… you don't have the note?" This was when the other girl spoke, "Wait, Jade you didn't have the note either!"

Jade

Wow, Alyss was right. I wondered if anyone else had the letter, if not, Alyss, Roy and I have an advantage in these "Guardian Games". I handed over the note and watched his eyes as he read. He tossed it back to me and shrugged, "I don't get it." I rolled my eyes, "Okay, we go towards the center of this, arena thing, (PLEASE EXCUSE MY HUNGER GAMES) see what's there, and see if it can help us get home." It seemed simple to me. I turned and continued to follow the little red arrows. Till Alyss tapped me on the shoulder, "You fine with ditching Roy for a minute?" I must have looked confused because she murmured a "Trust me!" So I turned to Roy and, quite apologetically, asked if Alyss and I could have a minute alone. He politely backed off. "What is this about Alyss?" I asked in a not very nice tone. She gave me "The do-you-really-wanna-go-there look" then answered my questioned. "So Roy is from Fire Emblem, and the note said "the heroes will return", heroes, plural. I realized where she was going with this, "So you think that there may be other video game heroes here." She nodded. But that does make you wonder, why are WE here?

Alyss

Ever since we found Roy, I have been thinking about this. I mean what if people like Link or Zelda are in this world too. This clears absolutely nothing up. Me and Jade are NOT heroes! Seriously, on the weekend we never even leave our houses! I'm starting to think we weren't supposed to come here at all… "Wait, that's it!" Both Roy and Jade turned around and stared at me. I was to shocked to be embarrassed. "Me and Jade came here on accident!" It was Roy who responded first, " Why would you say that?" I breathlessly told about the note saying heroes and how me and Jade didn't really qualify for that title. And then proceeded to explain Fire Emblem games, or at least I attempted to. Not sure that I did a very good job though, he looked very very confused. "Okay let me get this straight," he questioned, " I am a character in something similar to a book, except you control this "book" on a moving painting?" I nodded and he continued, " And this "book" is a story, which is something exciting that happens to the character, not a book to learn from, and in this story, I am a hero?" Jade snorted, "He sounds like a cave man." I turned toward her, "Look I did the best I could, he has never even heard of a story before!" "How was I supposed to explain a video game?!" Roy jumped up and pushed Jade down into the grass. Jade sat up indignantly, "What was that fo…" He clamped his hand over her mouth. "Shhh, I hear someone!" That was all it took for her to shut up. He turned to drag me down as well but he didn't have to, because I had already heard the footsteps.

SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! R&R PLEASE!

JADE OUT

Total Randomness! Kim Possible is awesome! (Wow this is just sad, I can't even think up Total Randomness's anymore)


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

**Jade**

**From my spot behind the bush, I could hear the footsteps growing louder, till they abruptly stopped. I peeked out through the leaves of the bush and (to my complete surprise) saw Samus Aran. I grabbed Alyss's arm and gestured toward the clearing that lay in front of our hiding spot. She cautiously looked out, gasped quietly, and mouthed "Samus!" I nodded. Roy brought his finger to his lips, the universal signal for shut up. So we waited till the bounty hunter left, then quietly stood up. I opened my mouth to tell Roy that our theory had to be true if she was here- but my friend beat me to it. "That's Samus!" she said, eyes wide in excitement, "She's a bounty hunter from another video game!" **

**We sat down and explained that a bounty hunter caught people for money, that she was definitely considered a hero, all that stuff. And then came the hard part. I nervously twisted the grass around my finger while I talked, "You know Roy, Samus would be a BIG help, she is very technologically advanced and well..." To my surprise, Roy agreed. "Yeah, we need as many allies as possible" I fist bumped Alyss, surprised that we had finally found a guy who didn't have and ego bigger then his own head. Then we took off after Samus. **

**I took us nearly an hour to catch up. Samus was jogging the whole way while we were doing some sorta awkward sprinting/walking thing. Except for Roy, he jogged too. When we arrived in yelling distance, (and after I caught my breath) I called a "Wait up!" in her direction. She must have heard 'cause a few minutes later we found her crouched in a fighting stance, waiting for us. I held up my hand as a don't-hit-me-I'm-to-lazy-to-fight-back kinda gesture. She must have noticed how pathetic me and Alyss were, because she shifts her attention to Roy. **

**"Who are you," Samus questioned, "did you bring me here?" I stepped forward, "I'm Jade, this here is Alyss and over there is Roy. Also no we didn't bring you here." I went on to explain Alyss's theory and how she was a character in a video game, all that jazz. Then I gestured to Alyss to show her the note. She read it quietly then said, "Where do you thing the center is?" The three of us simultaneously pointed north. "Well, that's as good a direction to start as any!" Samus remarked. Then started walking. I looked at Alyss, well that was easy.**

**We followed, it took another 4 hours before anything changed. We stepped out of the forest… and into some snow. Needless to say, it wasn't pleasant. Exhausted, and very VERY cold, we stopped for a rest. "So how far do you think this place is?" Roy asked. "Ehhh," Alyss answered, "You can't really tell in a place like this, but I would say we've got quite a ways to go!" Samus ground her foot into the snow. "So you don't really know where we are headed?" She asked in an only slightly rude tone. I shrugged, "Not really." She stood up, "And that doesn't bother you?" I was confused, what was Samus getting at? It was Alyss who answered, "Well do you have a better plan?" Samus just ground her foot harder into the snow. "Whatever lets just keep going." **

**Everything was boring for the next few hours. Samus took the lead with Alyss while me and Roy were in the back. We quietly chatted, and I realized I enjoyed his company. (This was a surprise to me because in general, I hate everyone) I was actually a little hopeful, maybe we'll be home before a week has passed! Maybe it won't be so bad! Then of course, all hell broke loose. And today, hell was in the form of a dragon.**

** HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE NO UPDATE LAST WEDNESDAY I WAS LAZY/BUSY AND HAD WRITERS BLOCK. STILL DO INFACT. HENCE THE SHORT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKED IT ANYWAY!**

**JADE OUT**

**Total Randomness!**

** Elijah Wood (Frodo) was the first to join the LoTR fan club!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alyss**

**There was a dragon. A real dragon and it was standing in front of me and it wanted to kill me. I could tell by the way it's eyes glittered bright yellow. If I had a sword maybe I could do something! But I didn't, none of us had anything. So we needed a plan. A smart plan. So naturally the group looked to me. Well not Samus, she was trying to attack the dragon. Needless to say it wasn't going well. But back to the plan. "Roy, distract it don't let it look over here!" I called. "Jade follow me!" I took off running toward the big tree on the right. Nothing like a little adrenaline to bring up your skills. Hopefully this included tree climbing because that was what we had to do. **

**The beginning was easy, there were plenty of branches decently spaced. But then the branches got shorter, and farther apart. Jade was already pretty high up, she liked to climb trees back home. We were nearly level with the beasts head. And then Roy screamed. And Jade jumped. She shot out of the tree and landed scrambling on the creatures back. I could see Roy trying to escape from beneath the dragons claws. If Jade had just waited a few minutes we could have attacked him together using the plan! But no she had to play hero. Jade I am so gonna kill you. **

**Jade **

**Abby's plan made sense. We climb the tree, jump on the dragon and attack. It was a good plan so I tried to follow it… till I heard Roy scream. I didn't think I just jumped. Am I stupid? Duh. Did it work anyway? Kinda. But you know not really. I leaped on the dragons back and held on to his ginormous scales. I hauled myself up his back and kicked him in the eye! Sounds a lot cooler then it turned out. Because all it did was make it angry. At me. So it tried to snap-I say again-at me.**

**I was pretty much bracing myself for some serious hurt. Then Samus appeared. When your job is beating up people (well indirectly), a punch is nothing to take lightly. The dragon shook me off and let go of Roy. Samus wasn't getting off so easy though. She punched, he chomps at her. She punches, he chomps at her. This went on a little while till eventually, you could tell the dragon was going down. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something fly past. Or rather someone because Alyss was running at him with a tree branch. **

**"Alyss no!" I called but she seemed determined to help Samus. Sighing, I ran to help. Roy tried to get up behind me but collapsed. I made a mental note to check on him, you know, once the dragon was gone. Alyss started hitting it with a stick. So I went and joined in. The problem was we weren't doing much damage while on the other hand, it could cause ALOT of pain. The dragon turned its focus toward us instead of Samus. "Run!" Alyss yelled, and I obviously complied, picking up Roy on the way. **

**We sat in the bushes waiting for Samus to return. Roy was unconscious but he seemed fine for the most part. I was sure he would wake up soon. When Samus finally returned she was giving us the death glare. "What were you idiots thinking?!" She yelled, "Why didn't you just let me handle it? I had it completely under control till you two barged in!" I tried to fix it, "Look we're sorry, I just…" "Wanted to help, yeah I know." Samus interrupted, she sighed then said, "Guys I think it would be better if I went my own way from now on." Alyss and I looked at each other, we knew we couldn't stop Samus from leaving. "Okay," I said, "you can go…" But when I looked up, she was already gone. **

**SO YEAH ANOTHER LATE CHAPTER HEH HEH SORRY FOR MY SUCKYNESS. HOPE YOU LIKED IT ANYWAY! **

**JADE OUT**

**Total Randomness!**

**Kate Winslet, while playing the part of Jeanine Matthews in Divergent was pregnant, hence the constant clipboard and her minimal aggressive scenes. **


End file.
